As a planing type boat moves along the surface of a body of water, it becomes increasingly susceptible to overturning or damage by impact with even minor waves as the speed of the boat increases. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the effect of impact on the water by the hull of the boat. The present invention proposes to reduce the effects of impact on the water by varying the configuration of the hull as the speed of the boat increases.
There have been devised boats that have a variable configuration hull. One such boat is shown in the patent to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,622, issued on July 10, 1984. The patent to Anderson discloses a displacement hull designed for low resistance at relatively low speeds, and includes an aft section having a pair of services displaceable to a position and added to such that at higher speeds, the hull gives lift to the stern to facilitate a planing action. The displaceable portions of the hull may be in the form of plates but are more preferably solid bodies which fit into recesses in the hull that can be extended when needed.
While the patent to Anderson teaches a hull having displaceable portions, the basic configuration of the hull remains the same. No prior art teaches a hull which changes its basic configuration entirely. Moreover, no prior art teaches a hull which changes configuration in response to the increased speed of the boat.